Mine
by StellarCompanion
Summary: The Ministry of Magic meddles with the community's lives in the most intimate of ways. Hermione Granger isn't the only one who struggles to implement the new laws into her life. Follow her as she struggles for acceptance and to find a place for herself in her new home with the Twins. Fred/Hermione/George no Twincest. Harry/Ginny, Charlie/OC, Luna/OC
1. Chapter 1: To Hold

**A/N: Hey. This is my third story, and I'm super psyched. Let me know your thoughts in the comments, and any ideas or whatever you have. This was Beta'd by my good friend and Bro, Lewis Mackay. I'm open to another Beta if you're interested. Thanks. 3 Kayla/Kayden.**

Chapter 1: To Hug

Due to the decreased population of the wizarding community caused by the war, the Ministry of Magic is enacting a marriage law. The regulations are as follows:

1\. The Ministry will find your soul mate through our means, and you will be considered married from the moment you meet, after both reading the letter.

2\. Ages 16-29 will be required to participate.

3\. The couple is expected to consummate the union within a month.

4\. The couple will be expected to bear children within a year.

5\. Homosexual couples are exempt from childbearing requirements, but are required to adopt a magical child within a year.

6\. Those who refuse to cooperate will be forced to live as a squib, unable to do magic, but still a part of the magic community, or as a muggle, with no memories or magic abilities, as the Wizangamot sees fit.

7\. Contraceptive is banned, until after your third child.

8\. Monthly appointments with a healer are mandatory until your third child.

9\. Random checks by the ministry will be made to show that couples are cooperating.

10\. Sexual activities that lead to pregnancy must happen once a week, after marriage.

11\. A charm will be placed to detect sexual activity, and alert the ministry if it is under once a week.

12\. One warning will be administered before the couple is punished.

13\. After the conception of the first child, monitoring stops. After its birth, monitoring decreases to once in every two weeks. After the second child, monitoring decreases to once a month. After the third, monitoring stops completely.

My hand shakes as I read the letter Mrs. Weasley has passed around. In the centre of the table is a letter for each of us; me, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie. They contain the names of the person we're being forced to spend the rest of our lives with.

By the time I've finished reading the letter to myself, everyone has gathered in the kitchen.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asks, reaching for the letter. I shake my head.

"I'll just read it aloud, for everyone to hear." My voice is surprisingly steady, and everyone stares at me as I read. Their faces go from disbelief to astonishment to fear. By the end of the letter, the terror on their faces is as clear as mine. I seem to be the only one who can act, because I grab the pile of letters from the centre of the table, and pass them around. Nobody opens theirs though, and Ginny looks like she's going to faint. Harry squeezes her shoulder reassuringly, and she jumps into action, tearing open her letter frantically.

Her eyes go wide, as she throws away the top page containing the rules, and reads the name listed. "Harry!" Her voice is a shriek, and she's in his arms before anyone can react. Their kiss is a little graphic for the current audience, and Ron elbows her hard to separate them. "Oh, bugger off. I just found out he's my soul mate. Let me kiss him." She shoots a glare at him, and he backs off. She does stop kissing Harry, though.

"Okay, who's next?" Ginny asks nervously. Charlie starts tearing his open before anyone can volunteer.

"Rose McCarthy. No idea." He says, looking up at them with a shrug.

"Alright, Percy. You next." Molly urges.

He tears his letter open confidently, but I see his hands trembling slightly. "Penelope Clearwater. As I expected."

"Okay, Fred and George, you next." They open their letters as one, and speak at the same time.

"Hermione Granger."

Everyone's eyes are on me. I find myself landing in a chair, and despite being the strong one all day, my hands are weak as I tear open the letter in front of me. My eyes scan the page, until I find two names at the bottom. The rest of the room voices my astonishment, and I find myself lost for words.

"What? Both of them?"

"Yes, both of them. You dunce."

"That can't be."

"It has to be. It says right here." The letter is taken from my hand, and I let it drop.

"Oh, Hermione. Dear, are you all right?"

"I think she's in shock."

"She's devastated by her luck. She's got the two handsomest blokes in the country."

"Oh, boys. Knock it off."

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry's voice is quite in my ear, and it snaps me out of my shock. I nod automatically, because I have to be strong for them. If I'm not strong, who will be? "No you're not. Come on. Let's go upstairs and talk about it."

I let him pull me out of the chair, and follow him up to the room I share with Ginny. When the door shuts quietly behind him, I let my panic show.

"There's two of them." is the only thing I can manage to say. It's the only thought in my head since my name came out of their mouths.

"Yeah. I expect they'll share you, seeing as you're they're soul mate, not each other." Harry says nervously.

"Well, yes. They're identical twins, so I think they only have one soul. I mean, their DNA is probably impossible to differentiate between, so I suppose it makes sense. But two? How can I be with two men?" His comment send my brain into think mode, and I was already coming up with solutions.

"Things are different in the wizarding world. Triads aren't all that uncommon. They aren't taboo. Ask Ginny. There have been a few of them in her family. Twins are especially prone to developing them." Harry informs me, sitting next to me on my bed.

"I'm a virgin, Harry. I have to sleep with them. In a month." I start to panic, and Harry looks awkward.

"Right. How about I go get Ginny?" He suggests, before running out of the room.

His feet thunder down the stairs, and a minute later Ginny comes in. "You should have known better than to try to talk to Harry about that. He's absolutely useless when it comes to girls. Are you really a virgin though?" Ginny pets my hair soothingly, and sits on the bed next to me.

"I've kissed two guys, Gin. Krum, and Ron. And both were awkward, and only happened once."

"Well, I'm sure they'll understand. They're really nice, Hermione. You could've gotten worse. They won't take advantage of you. I think it makes a lot of sense, honestly." Ginny barely finished her sentence before I hit her on the arm.

"Ginny! It does not make sense! They are troublemakers!" I smack her, and a loud unrelated crack follows. The twins appear on either side of me.

"Did someone say troublemakers?" The twins say in unison, identical grins on their faces.

"What are you two doing in here?" My voice is a lot higher than I intend, and I flinch away from them slightly.

"Marrying you." They say in unison. Before I can ask, or try to escape, they've each grabbed a hand. My eyes close against the glaring golden glow. Time slows, and I open my eyes. At each hand, I can see millions of golden fibres running through us like veins. Where our fingers touch, the combine. The frayed edges of our souls latch together, and line up perfectly. We are fused together, with a twin at each hand, and become one. The essence of each runs through the bond we just created, and on my right the ocean is crashing, and fireworks are exploding, and the scent of sea air, mingles with gunpowder, creating a beautiful combination that is purely Fred. On my left, wind sweeps through the forest, building up the slowly growing embers, and whipping the branches around. Sparks leap from tree to tree, turning a spark of intelligence into a raging inferno. The familiar scent of pine is only slightly tainted by smoke, as their essences become a deeper part of me. The scents are burned into my core, and lace themselves into every fibre of my being. My own essence reaches out. A warm vanilla wraps around them, seeping into the chaotic catastrophe of creativity, and taming the recklessness. Calm, and order embed themselves into their being, enhancing the brilliance rather than extinguishing the spark. I become a deeper part of them, and we are one. The boundaries between us cease to exist. Vanilla mingles with their individual essences, and they mingle with me, but the forest and the ocean do not join. Time restarts, and their scents fade from my nostrils, but not from my mind. I can never forget any part of them. Before I can draw a breath, both hands are ripped from mine, and the left wrist burns, like I'm being branded. I open my mouth to scream, but the pain vanishes before I can take a breath. I'm still reorienting myself, even though I haven't moved, when Ginny pops up from behind the bed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" She climbs on my bed, and glares at the twins, who are against opposite walls. "You burst in here with no warning, and grab Hermione. Then get yourselves thrown against the wall. You could've hurt me! What did you think you were doing?"

"Well, the letter said to complete the process we had to touch her after she'd read her letter. She opened it earlier, and Harry ran out with her, so we didn't get a chance to talk to her." George explains.

"We weren't really sure what would happen when we touched, but I wanted to be the first to do it, so we came up here." Fred finishes.

"Why didn't that nonsense happen when I snogged Harry, then?" Ginny questions.

"He hadn't read his letter. He has now though, if you'd like to give it a go."

"Make sure you're behind something soft, Gin. That wall hurt."

"Everyone, shut it. Fred, please go get my letter. I'd like to see both of yours, as well." I jump into action, already mentally shuffling through all the books I've read. One passage in particular comes to mind, and I'm already digging through my books to find it. Fred is back within a second, but I pay him no mind until I find the book I need. I pull out "Matters of the Soul" By Arthur Abbot, and flip open to the table of contents. Fred and George watch silently as I flip to a page in the middle.

"I'm fairly certain our souls have been bound." I murmur, turning to face them with a grimace.

"What's that mean?" Ginny asks, plopping down next to me.

"We basically can't live without each other." I say without humour.

"Gee, 'Mione. I didn't know you felt so strongly about us." George teases, getting up and rubbing his wrist.

"I don't. Let me see your wrists." I order, forcing myself to stay calm. Fred and George hold out their wrists, and I see an identical creamy vanilla heart shaped knot, tattooed like it's tied around their wrist. I have the same knot, tied with two strands; one is navy blue, and the other is a deep forest green. "We've definitely been bonded. Now, the consequences." I say the last part quietly, more to myself than them. I push their wrists away, and start to read the passage. Before I get a sentence in, they're sitting on each side of me, and Fred runs his fingers through my hair, while George lightly rubs my back. "Stop." I mumble, grabbing the book and moving to my bed with Ginny. They don't follow.

"There are few ways a couple can bind the soul, but none of which are certain. The only certainty is that for a couple to be bound, they must first be mates. When soul mates' souls touch, they will instantly bind, and transfer essences. The two souls will become one, and the minds will meld. Instantaneously, every thought the two have had will be shared. Compatible souls, mates to each other, will fill the area with golden light. This light will reverse any enchantment upon either of the pair, and cleanse their spirits during the transfer. Any slight opposition in nature will cause the pair to be pushed apart. The stronger the differences, the stronger the force.

"Afterwards, there are side effects of great consequence. If the pair are separated for any period of time longer than an hour, they will have a headache that becomes increasingly worse the longer they are apart. After about six hours, they become unconscious. Only their touch can wake them. If the amount of time becomes too great, they will fall fatally ill. No unconsummated couple can survive a week apart. Any pains, related or none, will be felt by the other. The amount of time they spend in contact will lengthen the amount they can spend apart. Every hour they spend in contact contributes ten minutes to the length they can go before incurring a headache.

"Physical urges, of a comforting and a sexual nature, will become increasingly insistent, until the relationship is consummated. After the consummation, the length of time for symptoms doubles, and the sexual urges become less insistent. The pair are romantically locked. Any romantic advancements by others will affect them adversely.

"A bonded pair is legally married, and automatically recorded by the Wizengamot' Well, that settles it. That's what's going to happen to every pair enforced by the Ministry. Starting with us." I sigh, and throw the book down on the bed. It bounces, and George catches it before it hits the floor. I don't care. I'm storming out of the room, and down the stairs, before they say anything. "HARRY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE MINISTRY HAS DONE? THEY ARE BONDING PEOPLE'S SOULS. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" I shout through the house, until the entire family, sans Percy, is gathered in the living room.

"No, Hermione. What does that mean?" Harry asks. I'm shaking in anger, but trying to keep it together.

"A soul bond is serious business, Harry. The couple can't live without each other. If they go a week without touching, they die. After six hours, they go unconscious. After an hour, they get a headache. This will happen to every single couple the Ministry has paired. There is no stopping or changing it. Every wizard between sixteen and twenty-nine will become soul bound." Harry looks grave, as I tell him the news. Everyone in the room looks scared. Except one. He glares at me, and the twins as they come up behind me.

"I won't. My soulmate died, in the battle of Hogwarts." Ron's voice is bitter, and he storms out of the house before I can respond.

"How did you find this out?" Charlie asks.

"The idiots each grabbed a wrist of mine, with no warning, to see what would happen." I look up at them with disapproval, stepping forward to hold out my wrist for examination as they each wrap an arm around me. Their arms fall away. Molly and Arthur examine my wrist, and nod slightly.

"That's a soul bond. Boys?" Arthur asks. They step forward, and present their wrists. Fred wraps his arm around my waist, and George's arm wraps around my shoulder. I shrink slightly in their hold, and they squeeze me gently before backing off.

"Ginny, dear. Would you mind if we watched your bond with Harry, just to make sure? How did you know this, Hermione? Did you have a book?" Molly asks. Ginny sighs, but nods, and George holds up book he set on the couch when he walked in.

"Page 578." George volunteers, handing the book to his father.

"Hermione, we need to talk. All three of us." Fred whispers in my ear. They both gently grab my hand and pull me towards the stairs.

"Why don't we talk outside?" I suggest nervously, pulling away and walking towards to garden. They shrug, and follow me.

"Why are you afraid of us, Hermione?"

"We won't hurt you."

"Or force you into anything you aren't ready for."

"This is just as much of a shock to us as it is to you."

"And we'd like to do this in a way that freaks you out the least."

"Like go on dates, if you want."

Their twin speak still throws me a little off balance, but I turn to face them once we're standing in the garden. "I wasn't ready to be married. I wasn't ready to be tied down, and forced to . . . procreate. I don't know how experienced you two are, but I've only had two slightly awkward kisses. And in under a month, I have to . . ." I shudder, and wrap my arms around myself. "With both of you. I've never dated or been with one man. How am I supposed to handle two?" I shouldn't be blaming them; my anger is more directed at the Ministry, but my emotions towards this whole ordeal are confused.

"You've never dated?"

"Blimey, this could be awkward."

"We've never shared, if it makes you feel better."

"We've wanted to-"

"But girls at Hogwarts never fancied the idea."

"And the other twin always felt left out-"

"So most of our dating has been brief."

"But we've wanted to share you since-"

"Your fourth year."

"You were really pretty-"

"And brave-"

"And smart-"

"In your fifth you were such a-"

"Bad ass rule-breaker-"

"Boys, stop. You're slightly overwhelming when you do that. Let me think, please. We can't be apart for more than six hours. That pretty much rules out the possibility of me getting a job anywhere, unless it was only part time. A month from now, it will double. But I'll get a headache after two hours. Do you know how hard it is to focus with a headache? But pretty much everyone will be facing the same dilemma. Companies will have to give everyone a five minute break every two hours, for the sake of productivity. Or have zero full time workers. Nobody would be able to support themselves-"

"Not that you have to."

"Fred!" I raise my eyebrows at him, glaring at him for interrupting.

"Sorry 'Mione."

"I think things should start out slow. Like, you guys were hanging all over me back there, and I feel the pull towards you too, but it kind of freaks me out. So maybe, can I have a hug? But how's that going to work? If you both hug me at the same time, who do I hug back?" I groan in frustration and confusion. Two sets of arms wrap around me, and my arms are guided so I have on around each of their waists.

"Stop over-thinking things, love." George whispers while tenderly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We'll figure this out-" Fred murmurs

"Together." They say in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: To Live With

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world or any of that nonsense**

 **Beta'd by my good friend and Bro Lewis Mackay**

"Ginny, I know you've got plans with Harry, but I need you." I drag Ginny upstairs to our room at the Burrow, and she grimaces at Harry.

"Sorry, Harry. Girl emergency." I call over my shoulder. He waves us on, and Molly grabs his attention to talk about a wedding.

When the door finally closes behind us, Ginny turns to me with a menacing look. "This better be worth it. Today is probably the only day where everyone is expected to spend the entire time with their match. Mum's even letting us out of chores."

"I have to move in with them. Tonight. We have to sleep in the same bed." My voice is rapidly rising in anxiety, and I'm barely on the edge of the bed.

"You lived with Harry and Ron for months on the run. You can handle the twins." She tries to be reassuring, but my foot bouncing.

"That was different. I have to share a bed with them. The most I've ever done with a guy is kiss. I mean, Ron and I snogged a lot, but he kept pushing me for more, and I wasn't comfortable. He wasn't very good at it. In under a month I have to do a lot more than that, with both of them."

"They won't push you, Hermione. They're quite the gentleman." Ginny rubs my back, and sits on the bed next to me.

"I know. That's what they said."

"Why are you so nervous about sharing a bed with them? You know more won't happen unless you're okay with it." She continues to rub soothing circles on my back, and slowly I start to calm down.

"I've never been with two men. Or one."

"You can't just pick one. They're both your soul mate. You know how much that would hurt them." Her words make sense, and I sigh.

"I know. I looked into the law. Because there are two of them, I have to sleep with them each once a week. Not like a . . . threesome, but they both have to . . ." I take a deep breath, and force the words out. "The law states that all partners must release seed inside my . . . womanly place at least once a week. Starting in under a month. Monitoring starts the week we start having sex. What if I'm not ready by then? I don't know them very well. All I know about them is their shop, and silly antics." Voicing my fears has calmed my foot tapping, along with Ginny's helpful back rub.

"That's why you're getting to know them. There is more to them than what the family can see. You know what? I've got an analogy than might help. In the beginning of Pride and Prejudice, we see Mr. Darcy as a proud, pompous man. He starts out as a background character. He remains flat, up until he proposes to Elizabeth. All your life, the twins have been background characters. They don't have any depth to them, because you haven't gotten to see them one-on-one. One-on-two, in this instance. In the story, Elizabeth visits, and finds a whole new man, where there was once a flat character. He wants to show her that there is more to him than she has seen, and gain her affections. I think it will be like this with the twins. Instead of you just seeing them as a single unit, you'll see them as George, and Fred. They'll develop as far more than plain background characters, and hopefully woo you as successfully as Darcy wooed Elizabeth. Does that help you see things better?" I nod at Ginny, and she looks smug.

"I knew making you read muggle literature would come in handy. That makes me feel a lot better about it. You really think they'll try to woo me?" I twist my fingers in my hand, now more nervous than the deep anxiety I had.

"Hermione, I think they'll do everything they can to make you comfortable. Including refraining from pranking you." Ginny grins, and I smile back, a bit more confident about the whole situation.

"You don't think I'm in any danger?"

"'I think you are in very great danger of making them as much in love with you as ever.'" Ginny quotes. We both laugh, and I playfully shove her. She sticks her tongue out at me, and gets up. I'm much more at ease since her analogy. Books make things a lot simpler.

"Since you are now not a nervous wreck, I'm going back to my husband. He's got a surprise for me, apparently."

"You'll have to tell me all about it. I should go see Fred and George. They're going to help me pack, and move." My ease lasts only until I start down the stairs. The anxiety is replaced by nervous excitement when I see them. I'm still wary of the two of them, but it isn't as bad. It's more like an adventure now.

"'Mione, love!" George stands up to greet me when I enter the sitting room, and Fred jumps up behind him.

"We wondered where you got off to." Fred steps towards me, and I pause in the doorway.

"Would you like us to help you pack?" George gives Fred a look, and he stops advancing.

"You can get settled in before dinner." Fred smiles reassuringly. It helps ease my nervousness very little.

"We'd like to cook for you. You can have some time to get comfortable with the flat while we cook." George's voice and smile are filled with sincerity. He keeps his distance, until I nod. _He just wants you to be comfortable._ I smile at both of them.

"That'd be wonderful. I appreciate the help." I bite my lip anxiously, and turn to head back upstairs. They both follow. A hand lightly touches the small of my back, and I flinch away on instinct. He quickly moves it, and we're awkwardly standing outside the room I shared with Ginny.

With a sigh, I push open the door, and enter. Before either of them can say anything, I'm pulling out my trunk from the closet. It is perfectly cleaned out, unlike Ginny's and the boys', and waits for contents.

Fred plops on my bed, and reclines, causing both me and George to give him a look.

"You offered to help, not sit around and watch. I've got a surprising amount of stuff that needs moved." He hops up, and stands at attention, giving a mock salute.

"Fred Weasley, at your service." His grin is playful, and I smile slightly in return.

"Can you two start packing books in here? They're all stacked under the bed." I turn from them, and start putting my clothes in a duffel bag my parents got me. It's got dividers for the separate types of clothes, and has been magically expanded to fit all of mine. With a wave of my wand, my clothes zoom from my drawers, and fold neatly in the correct sections, arranged by color. One section has a zipper to cover my intimates, and it automatically zips closed. When I turn around, both twins are sitting on the floor, looking at me. Gawking is a more appropriate word, actually. Only a small stack of books has been packed in the time I've packed an entire bag.

"You two aren't very helpful. You've spent the entire time staring at me." They both blush, and George looks slightly ashamed. Fred meets my eyes, and his are twinkling with mischief. The smirk on his lips is slightly sexy, as embarrassing as that is to admit. His eyes boldly look over me, and I find myself blushing more. To hide my embarrassment, I wave my wand and the books pack themselves in alphabetical order.

"Looks like I didn't really need your help, boys." I grin, satisfied, and they both hop up.

My other personal artifacts, like a picture of my parents and a few other miscellaneous items, get packed in with my books and the trunk zips itself with a wave of my wand. Now that everything is packed, my anxiety over moving in with them returns tenfold. I know they feel it, because they look slightly worried. I can feel the calm they're trying to instill from the bond, but it helps little.

"All right, 'Mione?" George asks, taking a step towards me and reaching for my hand. Instead I use my hand to push my hair back, and tuck it behind my ear. He notices my avoidance, and takes a step back.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous. We should floo to the flat. It's almost four." They nod at my suggestion and each pick a bag. They've both got feather light charms on them, so it isn't a hassle. I find myself anxiously wringing my hands as I lead the way downstairs. In the sitting room, I'm stopped by Molly.

"Oh, I'm glad I've caught you. We're holding a dinner tomorrow for everyone and their partners. It's at six. Other than us, we've invited Luna, Dean, and Seamus. Is there any friends of yours you'd like me to include? I want everyone to have the chance to socialize." I shrug my shoulders at her request, but Fred speaks up.

"Invite Lee, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and Oliver please? I haven't seen them in ages." George nods along with his request, and Molly bustles off to write the owls.

"What do you want to bet some of them got each other? I know Alicia's had her eye on Lee for years." George remarks to Fred.

"Oliver and Katie have been a couple for a while, too. But you know Lee got with Ange' a few weeks ago. He was head over heels for her. Bet he's disappointed. I can't wait to see them tomorrow." Fred excitedly follows me to the fireplace, but lets me floo over first. It's the first time I've seen the flat, and I'm a bit shocked to find it's much more sophisticated than the store below. Well, what was the store below.

It's decorated in a modern style, shades of brown with earthy green accents. A deep brown wooden bookshelf sits empty next to the fireplace, waiting for me. I'm touched to find that they've thought about making me comfortable. I look at the rest of the room while I wait for them to follow. They must have been delayed.

The walls are a soft brown, warm and comforting, while the carpet is a deep forest green. The couches are worn brown leather, that's lightly crackled across the surface. Tucked into the corner by the bookshelf is a large chair, wide enough for comfortable curling up, and a lamp that would cast light on me if I were to read there. They look like new additions, but match the sofa and love seat perfectly. The coffee table is the same wood as the bookshelf, and has character. It adds to the earthy, homey feel of the room. The lighting is soft and warm. I can easily see myself being at home here.

I turn towards the door, and Fred tumbles out of the floo behind me. He appears to have lost his balance carrying my trunk. Instinctively, I rush forward to help him. He manages to stay upright, and grins happily at me.

"What do you think of the place?" He asks while George steps out of the floo with my duffle.

"It's very nice. The décor is surprisingly tasteful. I can see myself being at home here." I blush at the statement, and look down at my toes instead of at them.

"Good. I'm glad you feel welcome here, Hermione. That's what I hoped you'd feel." George smiles warmly at her, and I find myself returning the smile to both of them.

"How about a grand tour?" Fred asks with a playful grin.

"That'd be lovely." I bit my lip nervously, and they both notice. Calm vibes radiate from the bond, and I smile gratefully.

"Alright, Gred, lead the way." Fred jokes, bowing both of us out of the room. I smile, a little more relaxed as I follow George. Fred takes up the rear.

"This is the dook." George gestures to an area outside the doorway that is both kitchen and dining room. It's also tastefully decorated in burnt orange, and muted reds and yellows.

"What is a dook?" I raise my eyebrows, and identical grins greet me.

"A dook, darling Hermione, is a room where you **D** ine and c **ook**. A word of our own creation." George explains.

"Not to be confused with a nook." Fred adds.

"No, not by any means." George agrees, before leading me down the hall. There are two doors, one on each side.

He opens the door on the left, and I'm led into a large bedroom. There's a king sized bed in the center of the room, with an overly large quilt covering it. There's a stack of fluffy pillows for each of us, and the sight of the bed reminds me of my earlier fears. Fred notices me tense up, and George opens another door in the room. This one leads to a bathroom.

I step inside, and find myself overwhelmed by how big the room is. The tub is enormous, with enough room for me to swim around. It looks to be deep, and has a bench around the edge, with different taps like the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. I also note it's triangle shaped. This brings back my recent anxiety, and reminds me that there is a point in the near future I will have to be naked with them.

I force myself to turn away from them, and towards the shower. It's large, and wide. There are three taps in an inset area, with plenty of room for a few people to move around comfortably. Each tap has shelves by it, and two opposite already have products on them. The middle one is empty, waiting to be filled by my products. The area isn't walled in, but has the option of a curtain, if necessary. The bar currently doesn't have one.

This, again, brings to mind that I have to be naked around them relatively soon. My fingers tap out an anxious pattern against my leg, and I turn to examine what I haven't already seen of the room. There's a large counter with three sinks, plenty of counter space, and a mirror. Random bathroom necessities cover the counter near two of the sinks, but one space is neat and clean. There is shelving in cabinets underneath. There's a door to the side, and it's open to show a toilet, with a little cupboard next to it, and toilet paper.

I turn to face them, and find them watching me expectantly. I realize that most of this was done for my benefit, and happened sometime in the past two hours. It looks so refined, that it's hard to believe this was done while I spoke with Ginny, but that's the only time it could have happened. I've been with them up until that point.

"It's beautiful, but how did you have time to do all this?" I ask, taking a hesitant step forward. They both grin mischievously.

"Well," George draws out the word. "Fred started it while you were upstairs after reading the letter. When Harry came down to grab Ginny, I had read the letter thoroughly."

"I came back, after hiring someone to make sure this was ready within an hour, because we already had plans for something like this laid out, and George informed me of the letter's insinuation about bonding. We told everyone present, and apparated upstairs to find you."

"After we were bonded, and our talk, you ran off to find Ginny, and we apparated here to place the finishing touches."

"We hope everything is to your liking-"

"But you haven't seen the best of it yet."

"Come, milady, and let us show you-

"The closet-"

"and the study." They both bow, and I grin at them. I'm feeling touched, and much more at ease. They put so much effort into making me comfortable.

Fred rushes to open the closet door for me, and I gasp. It's a walk-in closet. But it's also so much more.

Their side is a little disorganized, but I have every organizational tool imaginable at my disposal. There are lots of cubbies, and drawers, and hangers. Everything has it's place. I'm not one to fawn over fashion, but this closet is definitely a dream closet. It's all waiting to be filled and organized. I can't wait.

The girlish squeal I give when I see the closet is nothing compared to the high pitched squeak of excitement I give upon entering the study. The entire back wall is bookshelves, and half of them are filled with rare and interesting magical books. The rest wait for me to fill them. I have a study area, and there's another couch and over-sized chair. The lighting is warm, and perfect for reading.

Without thinking, I throw my arms around both of them. This room is exactly what I needed to feel at home. They chuckle, and it makes me blush. Before I can pull away, both of them wrap me in a hug. My cheeks are burning when I pull away, but they look pleased.

"There's a half bathroom through that door, if you're more comfortable using it."

"We dropped your bags in the bedroom, love."

"Please make yourself comfortable, and let us know if there's anything you'd like to change."

I smile warmly at them, and find myself hugging George tightly, and then Fred. The grins on their faces exude happiness.

"Thank you both. You've been really thoughtful." I smile shyly, and I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"No problem, love. We're going to start cooking."

"Let us know if you need anything." They grin, and apparate to the kitchen with a loud crack.

Instead of using magic to put everything away, I do it by hand. The task helps me calm down. All of my clothes find a home in the closet, along with the few pairs of shoes I have. Hanging everything up doesn't take as long as I hoped. Before half an hour has passed, everything is put away in the closet, even after arranging everything by length.

Next are my few personal possessions and books. All of them should probably go in the study. I feel like that's more my space than in here, or in the sitting room. I levitate my trunk behind me, and go across the hall. Banging comes from the kitchen still, along with a few curses. It worries me slightly, but I leave them to it. I do not want to become a part of whatever mess they're making.

I put the picture of my parents on my desk. It's a duplicate of their wedding photo, and it brings a smile to my face. They're so happy. I can only hope they'll be as happy in their new life. I banish the thoughts of them as tears prick my eyes. I should not cry about them. This is best for them. Bringing back their memories is too dangerous. They could end up like Lockhart, or worse. The thought makes me shudder.

Instead of thinking about this, I put away my books. I decide that all my nonfiction books should go in here. This is the majority of them, unsurprisingly. I quickly arrange them by subject, starting at the bottom of the shelf, since I can't easily reach the highest ones. There's a large stack of muggle novels that need a home still. I'm hesitant to leave the room though. I've been in here most, and they're in the kitchen. They could be making a mess, or burning things, or having a food fight. A number of scenarios pass through my mind, each making me more anxious. The noises in the kitchen cease, and George appears in the doorway.

He finds me sitting on the floor, next to a large stack of novels. He knocks gently on the door frame, and I look up, nervously biting my lip.

"Are you all right, 'Mione? Have you got everything settled?" He asks gently, taking a step forward.

"Yeah. I've got to put these in the sitting room, and I'll be settled. If that's alright." I add the last part in, and avoid his eyes. He walks in, and sits on the floor in front of me.

"Of course it is. I want this place to be as much yours as it is ours. You don't have to avoid walking by the kitchen because we're in there. You have full run of the place." He gently reaches out and tilts my head up, so I'll look at him.

"That's not what happened." I mutter softly, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"'Course not, love. Dinner is about ready, so why don't you put those up and meet us in the dook?" His voice is gentle, and kind. His fingers tucking a strand of hair behind my ear is soft and sweet.

"All right." He smiles warmly at me, and I smile back shyly. He stands, and offers a hand to me. I let him help me up, but drop his hand and levitate the stack behind me.

"Ladies first." He bows playfully, and lets me walk out first.

I hurry into the sitting room, and take my time arranging the books in alphabetical order. Pride and Prejudice is first in the shelf, and it reminds me of Ginny's words. I can do this. This is just developing background characters. At least they aren't like Mr. Darcy. This thought makes me smile, and I turn to meet them.


End file.
